A Sirius Joke
by Crows Terror
Summary: Originally on my Lokipotterriddle account. Harry had no choice but to leave, and in doing so was going to locate his Godfather... turns out he lives in Gotham... and he just happens to be the Joker... will be boyxboy not sirius/harry though..
1. Chapter 1

**A Sirius Joke**

_**Prolouge**_

**A/N:** Sorry if there are grammar mistakes. Everyone who has already read this should know this is from my Lokipotterriddle account, its pretty much the same, just a re-cap after Sirius went through the veil, Harry and his friends didn't go back to school instead went after the hourxruces, so he's 17 when he goes through the veil.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own either batman or Harry Potter... no matter how much i want to!

.

.

.

_Harry stared at the archway, that whispered words, seemingly to beckon him foreward. He was small for his at 17, at 5'6 harry was just as tall as Herminone, his usualy messy black hair grown out slightly longer, making him look more femmine in appearence._

_"You sure about this mate?"_

_Turning, he looked at his best friends, they looked at him with worry and concern, but they knew that glint in his eyes, the determination to accomplish what he sought to acheive._

_"Positive. The minisrty has decided that I'm nothing more than another Dark Lord... It's this or Askaban," Herminone opened her moth to protest but Harry cut across her, "In the forest, I used the stone to call for them, call for them all, but Sirius was not there!" shaking his head, he sighed and muttered, "Where ever he is... I'm going!"_

_His face was set in grimm determination; Herminone was worrying her bottom lip while Ron shuffled his feet and twisted his hands. Next thing Harry knew, Herminone had flung herself at him, and had latched onto him in a tight embrace soon joined by Ron._

_Pulling apart, Herminone half chocked, half sobbed, "We'll miss you Harry."_

_"Just take care of my Godson for me, tell him of our adventures and about how brave his parents were."_

_"You know we will mate... It wont be the same here without you here."_

_They all quickly embraced one last time before pulling apart once again, smiling sad smiles that held anticipation and excitement for one, with tears slidding down their faces._

_"Well... This is... Good bye." With that he turned and walked straight through the veil._

_._

_._

_._

**A/N: **sorry for any spelling errors.. I changed it from the original one slightly, I'm putting up a poll, so you can choose who you want Harry to be with. please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

**A Sirius Joke**

**Chapter one**

**Disclaimer****: **I still don't own batman or Harry potter and this will likely remain the same.

_peoples thoughts_.

.

.

.

To Harry walking through to the other side of the veil was like walking through a waterfall made out of air, it was such an odd, but calming experience.

Glancing around at his new surroundings, Harry noticed he was in a city, he vaguely wondered if this was his world or an alternative world, considering he just walked through a portal of sorts.

After half an hour of walking around, he found out that the city he was in was called Gotham City, (which he had never heard of) which is located in America (well he heard of that). So far there had been no sign of Sirius, but considering he had probably changed since the last time he saw him, and that Gotham was quite a large city, he knew he wouldn't find him straight away.

.

.

.

Harry was pleasantly surprised to find that he could still do magic here, even more so when he found he could do so wandlessly, it had been three hours since he arrived and deciding to take a break he sat down on a bench and took the time to think about what he was going to do next, taking out a pocket watch that was left to him from his father with his name inscribed upon it, opening it up, one side had a picture of his family the other had four small circle that fitted in the main one, the main one was just the normal clock, the one top left to it held the date, the one opposite this to it's right held a compass, the one down from it held a map of his surroundings, and the last one… well Harry still wasn't sure what it did. Checking the map he was wondering where he was then looking at the time realised it was getting late, he figured he had better find a place to stay for the night, _thank God Hermione made me bring a bag full of the necessitates… I wonder if her spell to change the gallons to the same currency where the owner was worked? _opening his bag back up he rummaged around for awhile before he found what he was looking for, pulling out the pouch he opened it up to see a lot of rolled up money (the pouch had an expandable charm), finally coming up with an idea he put the pouch back in his bag and made his way over to the more 'richer' side of Gotham, once there he checked the time, 4:47, just enough time to change and go to the bank. Harry had been planning to do this for some time, the moment the ministry had first started calling him a dark lord he went straight to Gringotts to sought out all his money and identification, and all things that would be needed in the muggle world and also a small pouch that contained the wizening money of two thousand gallons, the rest of his money was placed on a card, Harry remembered Hermione calling it a debit or master card, he really couldn't remember, he was lucky it turned out that he ended up in a muggle place, first thing first, he needed to get some new clothes…

.

.

.

**Authors note:** Hey, sorry it took so long to upload this, I wrote this chapter out like six times before I got to one I liked, it also took me a while because my word document locked so I can't use it anymore *sighs* so have to use word processor instead, which is like the rally old version, plus I'm not to sure how this is going to play out, I already have four different scenarios in my head, oh well, we'll see how it goes, sorry for any grammar mistakes, please R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Sirius Joke**

**Chapter two**

**Disclaimer****: **I still don't own batman or Harry potter and this will likely remain the same.

_peoples thoughts_.

_Key points._

.

.

.

Looking in a mirror, Harry straightened his tie. He was standing in front of his hotel's room mirror that was on the inside of the wardrobes door. Harry had been staying at the hotel for three days now, at first the hotel staff seemed a little resistant to even let him stay the night, it was only when his personal assistant came running in followed by three other people carrying bags and boxes were they convinced Harry _may just _be able to afford it. His personal assistant was a kind and beautiful women named Amelia, she was 23 with baby blue eyes and blond hair, Harry was on his way from the bank when he was trying to decide what shop would be best for him he walked by an agency that people could go to get hired help, Harry figured it wouldn't hurt if he got help just this once to buy clothes, however when he came back he had a new full time assistant who's job pretty much involved being his maid or nanny, which ever people say in Gotham, he wasn't planning on having a full time help but the moment he saw her, her aura just sang to him and both got along instantly. Amelia 'Please, call me Millie' said that she would go do the shopping while he go book a room at a hotel for a week, text her the location, while she spends the week looking for a house well suited for someone of his 'wealth and stature', apparently he was the second richest person in Gotham, he was tying with a man called Bruce Wayne, though first they went to buy him a basic mobile after Harry made his way to the hotel.

Harry continued to stare a t his reflection critically before whining like a child.

"Is wearing a suit really necessary?"

Chuckling could be heard in the 'living room', turning he watched as Millie walked in grinning, she had a small folder in her hand and one of those phone things sticking out of her ear, she had told him it was 'blue tooth' but he pointed out that it clearly wasn't a tooth that was blue, but she only just laughed at him.

"Yes, it is in fact quite necessary to be wearing a suit."

"Why?" he asked while Pouting at the grinning woman.

"Because sweetie, it will help build up your reputation."

He frowned in the mirror.

"Do I really need one? I mean don't even own a business."

"Yes you do need one, and after we find you a place we will get a business started for you, now, Bruce Wayne's business is pretty much anything, but mainly involves technology, we can either start up by doing that or something else, whichever you prefer."

"Hmm, I think technology, however , I'm aware that certain machinery ruins the environment, and that some things take up a lot of space to make, so if we have to have a manufacturing factory, we should probably make it so it runs on solar power and wind power."

Nodding her head she typed something onto her phone, then started dialling a number, she looked back at Harry, smiled and put a finger to her lips miming the 'shush' action, then walked out of the bedroom and back into the lounge.

Shaking his head Harry straightened his tie once more before shutting the cupboard door and following Millie out into the lounge, before he could say anything to her she held up her finger to him to make him stop.

"Yes… No… Yes that will be fine… today… Yes three thirty sounds fine… OK then, we are looking forward to meeting up with you… Yes, thank you… Bye."

Satisfied she hung up and then wrote something else down on a piece of paper and slipped that into her file, then look back up at Harry smiling.

"Good news, I have found the perfect place for you to live, it's the mansion on the other side of Gotham, so right across from Bruce Wayne."

"… I'm sensing Bruce Wayne, plays a contributing factor in my life now.."

She laughs and nod's her head in agreement, and starts walking towards the door.

"Come on Harry, lets go to the dinning hall for some breakfast."

As she walked out the door he called after her,

"You are aware I'm seventeen right?"

His answer was more laughter.

.

.

.

The mansion was, without a doubt beautiful, the marble structure and design was every architectures dream, and there was no doubt he could afford it, however he wasn't the only wanting to buy (guess who else wanted it), his only problem with it, was the fact it was to big, however Millie managed to convince him to buy as it will gain him publicity and he will probably have a lot of parties there. He shuddered at the thought, if only the Dursley's could see him now, however thinking of them made him also think of Hogwarts and his friends, shaking his head from such thoughts he followed Millie and the real-estate agent out side to the front of the house where they could discuss the deal of buying and then moving.

.

.

.

**A/N:** Ok this is the second chapter down… The next chapter Harry has his house warming party where he meets the famous and oh so dashing Bruce Wayne… I'm still not sure if I want Harry to be with him or whether to make Bruce Harry's father figure, please leave a review and tell me and please, please vote on who you want him to be with! R&R. Hopefully I might be able to get the next chapter out this weekend or even tomorrow, however all next week I have mock exams so I'm going to be to busy, so wish me luck because I will need it!


	4. NOT A CHAPTER! please read!

**NOT A CHAPTER**

**Hey, I'm sorry that this isn't a chapter, but i bring good news, i have a beta for this story YAY! I promise i will update soon, and thank you to every one who offered to be my beta **

**From Lokipotterriddle xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Sirius Joke**

**Chapter three**

**Disclaimer****: **I still don't own batman or Harry potter and this will likely remain the same.

_Beta'd by Princess of the Umbra Drachen_

**A/N:** I should let you know now that this chapter will be short! This week I have been dealing with my exams… urgh I have a migraine now, and this computer screen is _not_ helping! I promise I will make the next one longer… enjoy :P

_peoples thoughts_.

_Key points._

.

.

.

Smiling, shaking hands, greeting and welcoming people to his home was probably Harry's least favourite thing to do and prayed that he wouldn't have to do so again, although if the conversations were anything to go by he expected he would be having another one before the month was out, he was thankful that Millie had gone and hired more staff in his house.

It has been three days since he moved in, on his first day he and Millie picked out furniture amongst other things to have around the house, he had a different theme in each room, for instance in his room he had gone for Gryffindor colours, the curtains were red with gold trimmings, the floor was a cream carpet with a red rug, his bed was the same as his Hogwarts one, except bigger, in his ensuite he had one of those toilet seats with the fish, his shower curtain was clear with small images of fish scattered around, there was a mirror on the wall that opened up to a cabinet, the bath which was separate from the shower (it's a big bathroom, he lives in a mansion what did you expect!), was elegantly shaped and had a waterfall tap, there was no windows in the bathroom but fan to use when using the shower or bath. Harry had put an enchantment on all the fish to be able to swim around freely, it always reminded him of the bathrooms at Hogwarts were the mere people would swim around in there window spaces.

Brining his focus back to his party, Harry greeted, hopefully the last of the people to arrive, looking at his grandfather clock that he kept by the front entrance and by the stairs he noted that he had been greeting his 'guests' for an hour and a half, he double checked with a member of staff if he was expecting any more guest he made his way through to the main hall (sort of like a ball room), his guest chattered and dined amongst themselves, occasionally he would be dragged into one, but he would soon get away. He began looking for Millie, when the door slammed open. Everyone quietened down and turned towards the front door. Harry stared at the man who just came barging his front door with raised eyebrows.

"Good evening everyone."

.

.

.

A/N: Oh cliff-hanger!.. I'm gonna be honest I can't decided if I want this to be Bruce barging in late… or joker and Harry finally meeting… tell me who you want it to be… please… maybe both o.O … R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

A Sirius Joke

Chapter four

Disclaimer: I still don't own batman or Harry potter and this will likely remain the same.

Beta'd by Princess of the Umbra Drachen

A/N: Ok this is chapter four done, so I decided to introduce both ish.. I m surprised I got it done this week, one of my teachers flipped at me saying I m gonna fail my GCSE if I don t do all this work, literately swearing I didn t know whether to laugh or cry anyway on with the story! .

.

.

.

_Last time_

_He began looking for Millie, when the door slammed open. Everyone quietened down and turned towards the front door. Harry stared at the man who just came barging his front door with raised eyebrows._

_"Good evening everyone."_  
.

.

.

Harry studied the new arrival with raised eyebrows. The man was tall and slightly bulky with stormy gray eyes and a strong jaw, paired with his rich blue silk suit he gave off the essence of a man who knew he was handsome and made sure everyone else knew it to. His companions were two beautiful women that seemed to be models. There was no doubt in Harry's mind that this was the famous Bruce Wayne Millie was always going on about.

"Sorry I'm late, I was a little preoccupied."

The two gold diggers begin giggling causing Harry to roll his eyes, and a lot of the older party guests to look physically ill. Before he could say anything Millie beat him to the punch.

"In reality Mister Wayne you were not invited to this party."

"Ahh...that would explain why I received no invitations." turning to the leaches he stage whispered. "Not even an email, isn't that rude!" turning back he addressed Millie again. "But I'm here now, and I'm terribly sorry for keeping you all waiting, but now you can finally start this party."

Harry had began laughing quietly to himself. This man was so arrogantly full of him self. Millie was about to protest about him staying, however Harry beat her to it.

"Oh, let him stay, I don't think he can do much harm."

At Harry's declaration the light music began again, and people began conversing with each other again.

.

Harry made his way over to a table to pour himself a glass of brandy, he would of rather had fire whiskey however he only has one bottle and until he figures out how to make it he won't be using it. However before he could even reach for a glass he was stopped by Millie.

"Are you serious? I can start up my own business, own my own house and hold events and party's and such but I am not allowed to have a glass of my own brandy!" His objections were promptly shot down by the sharp reply of,  
"We can not afford for you to get drunk at this party! Who knows what you may end up doing, and plus you may upset the maternal guests."

"No I won't! It will only be one glass." He whined like a toddler would to his mother when he wants to have his own way. His very mature whine was brushed off when Millie told him.

"No, now run along and go make new friends."

Harry watched Millie leave, over the past few weeks both had grown close to each other. Millie always makes sure to take care and look after him. But more often than not she ended up teasing him. She was kind of like an older sister to him. Millie sometimes reminded Harry of a cross between Hermione and Ginny. Harry was suddenly hit with a wave of nostalgia. He could only think about what he left behind, his friends, his Godson. He sometimes wondered if he made the right choice. Harry's face turned from a look of sadness and worry into one of determination as he thought it over, it was this or Azkaban. Besides Sirius was here... somewhere. Harry's expression showed his worry at the thought of his missing godfather. However before he could dwell further on the subject of his Godfather, Bruce Wayne started making his way towards him. Harry noticed that he was no longer accompanied by the two airheads anymore.

"A lot on your mind?" The man asked curiously.

The closer he was getting, the more enhanced his features became. Harry noticed that his eyes were in fact blue with light brown specks in the center and his nose was slightly crooked where it had obviously been broken before. All in all, he had aristocratic features. Harry gave him a small smile that held a hint of sadness before replying,

"A new town, a new home, a new life I have far to much on my mind."

Bruce chuckled lightly at the young man before him, glancing around the place that was almost exactly the same as his own.

"You know, I was going to buy this place Imagine my surprise when I was phoned and told that a seventeen year old had out bid me! Aren't you still a little to young to be living on your own I mean where are your parents?"

"They're dead."

The way Harry said so bluntly, his voice and expression blank. Which held the empty numb feeling that came from losing the one's you love, sent Bruce into a terminal of emotions. He had a feeling he knew exactly how this boy's family had died just like his.

"I understand."

Harry looked into the older man's eyes, and he saw it. The pain that is forever etched onto your soul. The pain of losing your loved ones before you truly got to know them. It saddened Harry at the thought, causing him to look down at the ground. However when he looked back up his breath caught in his throat, there was something about the way Bruce was now looking at him that made time slow down and butterflies to erupt in his stomach. Had they gotten closer? Before either could say or do anything however, a horrified scream sounded from the other side of the room. Causing everyone to freeze. This time in fear.

.

.

.

"No I won't, I'll only have one glass!" He whined like a toddler would to his mother when he wants to have his own way.

"No, now run along and make new friends."

Turning away and leaving a sulking Harry. Millie made her way over to the other side of the room, conversing with guests as she went. Turning she looked back to see Bruce Wayne approach Harry, she watched the talk for a bit. And started wondering if when Harry starts his business there be a merge with Wayne's business to. That way that gets rid of the main competitors for each business.

So with all this planning in her head, she didn't notice she was by a window. She didn't notice that said window was open, so she didn't see the man with the green hair and the clown make up come through the window and sneak up behind her until it was to late.

.

A/N: is this long enough for you all? So I have introduced both Bruce Wayne and The Joker ish.. I think I have finally decided that Harry will be paired with Bruce, there will be flings with other characters along the way, but the end result will be Harry/Bruce as many of you wanted this pairing... Please R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

A Sirius Joke

Chapter five

Disclaimer: I still don't own batman or Harry potter and this will likely remain the same.

Beta'd by Princess of the Umbra Drachen

A/N: chapter five! Dane Cook fans that read this may notice one of his jokes and my reaction to it.. No true! My friend was not pleased, I think he is funny, though apparently a lot of people hate him, anyway handed all my work in on time so hopefully my teacher will be happy now.. Hopefully… anyway I had to think long on this chapter as I had to think on how Sirius/Joker will react to Harry… any way here goes nothing!  
.

.

.

(Harry's pov)

Harry's eyes widened, Sirius! He couldn't believe that after all this time, this would be how he re-unites with his Godfather. Sirius gate crashing Harry's party. Harry couldn't understand why he hadn't noticed. How could he not feel his godfathers aura singing to him like it was now? The only explanation he could think of was Bruce. Harry looked over at said man to see him staring wide eyes at the Green haired man, Harry noticed him say 'Joker' under his breath. Harry also noticed that Bruce was slowly edging in front of him as if to protect him slightly.

Harry wasn't to sure on how to react to the situation, on one hand he was glad to have his Godfather jump back. No literally, after scaring Millie causing her to faint into the man behind her, he jumped over into the centre of the room and declared he wanted to speak to him. But Harry had a sinking feeling that Sirius wanted to try and kill him.

"I'm looking for the person who think's they are Harry Potter-Black!"

The man began laughing manically and started skipping in a circle around the crowd, who were backing away in fear.  
Harry drank in the appearance of his Godfather, he was wearing a purple blazer and trousers, under his blazer he was wearing a white shirt and a green vest and polished black shoes, his hair, still the same length, was now a dark green, his skin (what he could see of it) was extremely pale, that some people may mistake for face paint. Harry noticed that he had scars coming from the corners of his ruby red lips. To Harry, only his Godfathers eyes remained the same since he last saw him, his dark brown eyes reminded Harry of when he first met him, just after he broke out of Azkaban, full of madness.  
Sirius's brown eyes held that look of mischief that said 'I'm going to cause a lot of trouble then laugh about it in your face', but if anyone had bothered to look close enough they would have been able to see the pain in his eyes, the same kind of pain in Harry's eye, in Bruce' eyes, in the eyes of all those that have loved and lost.

Stopping at the center of the room again, Sirius glared around the room

"If you do not live here leave, but if you work hear, hide in a different room, if you own this place," here a large grin spread across his face, "Then let's have a little chat-chit," at the look of confusion that passed across everyone's face, he added, "That's right chat-chit, there just words, they don't control us!" he then doubled over laughing manically at his own joke.

Standing up straight he looked around the room, people were still staring at him in fear, after another glance he proceed to shout 'Boo!' at them to move causing everyone to go in a state of panic, everyone trying to leave the building at once. Harry couldn't help but wonder whether or not this would mean he wont have to host another party, but dismissed it quickly in favor of the present, which was Bruce trying to pull him out the building.

"No! I can't leave, you go on without me, but it's important I stay!"

"What's so important that it's worth risking your life?"

"Please Bruce trust me"

Harry stared pleadingly at the older male, Bruce finally relented but he wasn't allowing Harry to be on his own, however Harry didn't want him in there just in case, so pleaded he remain out side and keep an eye out, and if things get bad to call the police.

.

.

.

(Joker's Pov)

I watched threw narrowed eyes as everyone ran to the doors trying to get away. I looked around and noticed that everybody was trying to leave the room, and nobody seemed, uh, willing to remain. hmm, I wonder if it was gonna be like the last party where Bruce Wayne pulled his little vanishing act, coward.

I began laughing manically as someone fell over pulling someone else down with him, he also pulled someone else down with them. I just love the whole chain of events situation, it was so in order, yet chaotic, _my_ own chosen path. The Batman follows the order of justice, and he respects batsy for that, for with out batsy how could I possibly exist? But unlike my dear batsy , I prefer to go with the order of chaos.

I pondered on what brought me here. Gotham thought I was an insane freak, causing trouble and pain just for the fun of it. Well in a way, that was precisely the case, _I mean what's life_ without_ pranks and a bit of chaos?._ But really I have been searching, it's been 10 years since I first appeared on the scene. In all honesty I'm not to sure on how it happened, one minuet, Remus and I were laughing at how the death eaters were failing and how easily I had trumped Malfoy, next thing I know, my cousin had screamed something, something I didn't realize was directed at me, and then I felt it, I felt myself slowly sinking away, looking into the horrified face of my Godson. My Godson. That's why I'm here.

After the first month of being here, in this new universe, I had brought a place for myself and Harry. I knew my Godson would be arriving soon, I wasn't particularly sure when, given how Harry hadn't finished school yet, but I knew I would have to wait at least two years for him to arrive, so wait I did. After two years went by, I began to panic,thoughts such as,_ what if Harry didn't want to come for me?_ Racing through my head, but I soon buried that notion, he was probably getting all his affairs in order, I mean after all, there was a war going on, Harry's brilliant, but even he would need time. However, after the fifth year went, I came to a painful realization Harry wasn't coming for me, at first I remember being angry, so angry in fact that I had blacked out, so when I came to, the house I had purchased for me and my Godson had been destroyed, and my face, _oh my face_, had been in so much pain, after I found a shard of a mirror that had been smashed into pieces that were now scattered across the floor, I was horrified to find that My face had two large identical cuts going from the corners of my mouth, at first I could only stare in horror at my reflection, but then I found himself laughing at the situation, I soon sobered however when I though of Harry, soon a thought occurred to me, that my Godson may believe me to be dead. That was the last time I cried.

Harry James Potter-Black.

It wasn't possible, not after all this time. I was expecting him to be someone unimportant, a no good lazy fat cat, living in his fact cat mansion with his fat cat workers and fat cat cars, about to start up his fat cat company. What I was really expecting was a no good fat cat, that was probably long gone by now.  
What I most definitely wasn't expecting, was the young man who had stayed behind, and was now staring at him, staring, eyes full of both sadness and joy.

"…Bambi?"

.

.

.

(Bruce's pov)

(Earlier)

I just couldn't believe it, my mind barely comprehending what was in front of me, I could only stare in shock at the Joker. Who was currently skipping around the room causing Harry's guests to back away in fear, muttering the man's name under my breath, I began to edge slowly in front of Harry, I looked over at said male to see that Harry was staring, transfixed at the Joker, his face full of mixed emotions. I turned back to staring at the Joker, assessing the situation, it was to risky for me to lose the clothes and don the armor, it seems the Batman was out of commission tonight. However I knew what could be done instead, it was just the question of doing it. My opportunity arose when the Joker told them all to get out, however he wanted Harry to remain, there was no chance i was going to permit that, I wasn't going to risk anything happening to Harry, so I dragged him out with him, after a while I noticed that was Harry trying to pull away.

"No! I can't leave, you go on without me, but it's important I stay!"

Staring in shock was the only thing I could do, surely Harry realized the dangers of being around the Joker, even if he was new to Gotham, his guests reaction being a clear hint that the criminal known as the Joker was to unstable and unpredictable to reason with.

"What's so important that it's worth risking your life?"

"Please Bruce trust me"

Harry was looking at me pleadingly, I could feel his resolve weakening, apparently Harry could sense this too, as he managed to convince me to wait for him outside. But if things ended up going bad (there was no doubt in my mind that they will) he was to call the police. Finally I relented. However the moment Harry went through the doors I fished out my phone from my back pocket and called a different form of justice besides the police.

.

.

.

(Harry's pov)

"…Bambi?"

I felt tears well up in his eyes, _Sirius remembers me,_ and from the looks of it no longer wants me dead.

"Padfoot."

I didn't realize i was moving until i was in Sirius's arms, I had moved so fast I was surprised Sirius caught me as I practically flung myself into his arms. After a moments hesitation Sirius hugged back just as tightly, I could feel the tears running freely down my face now. I was, however, not the only one crying, I could feel tears falling on my head from were Sirius crying. I pulled back slightly to get a good look at my Godfather.

"…You look… old, and like a clown."  
Sirius just laughed, and this time it sounded genuine instead of that maniacal laughter from earlier, there was a new light in his eyes as well.

"Well done captain obvious you don't look a day… older. Uh, Harry, how long has it been since you last saw me?"

I stared at Sirius in confusion. His expression also held confusion, I briefly wondered if I should be worried about my Godfathers sense of time. but then realized if there was anything that I should be worried about, it was about my Godfathers (if my guests and Bruce's reactions were anything to go by) homicidal tendencies and his problem of taking his pranks to far.

"Around a year, why?"

A look of pain, guilt and understanding spread across his face as he let a soft 'oh'. I continued to stare, even more confused than before, _what wasn't Sirius telling me?_ Then it all clicked.

"Sirius, when was the last time you saw me?"

He stared at me sadly, his voice solemn,

"It's been ten years for me Bambi."

Now I could only stare in shock, mouthing what Sirius had just said. However before the conversation could continue, four things happened at once.

Bruce came through the door with a look of worry on his face. In the corner of my eye I saw Sirius expression darken, muttering something about 'rude rich playboys'. Just as Bruce was about to say something. Something or rather someone came crashing through the window, then someone else came through the roof and then someone else come in through a door on the opposite side from Bruce.

All of them dressed the same, and all looking like birds!

"Holy cow, there every where!"

.

.

A/N: Yep so this chapter five done, I think this chapter is long enough! So I though I should give Sirius/Joker a back story. As you could see I introduced all three of Batman's robins, I thought it would be amusing if they all came in at once and Harry's just like 'the hell?'…anyway, I'm sorry it took so long to get out, but life got in the way! I'm not to sure when I'll have the next chapter posted, as I only have six weeks to my final GCSE exams, and am currently having panic attacks over them :) ... Please R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

A Sirius Joke

Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I still don't own batman or Harry potter and this will likely remain the same.

Beta'd by Princess of the Umbra Drachen

A/N: chapter six is here! I am soooo sorry it took so long but I'm under stress from my exams… however I only have three left so I though I'll do you guys a quick chapter, sorry if its short, I'll promise I'll try to make the next one long... during all my exams I ended up coming up with all these new fanfic ideas… then I realised I had like 15 minuets left… anyway I thought of this during my business exam so I couldn't write it down... though you must understand I'm really tired and am writing this at half 11 at night… Enjoy!

Warning: Minor swearing from Sirius

.

.

.

_I stared at Sirius in confusion. His expression was confused as well, I briefly wondered if I should be worried about my Godfathers sense of time. But then realized if there was anything that I should be worried about, it was about my Godfathers (if my guests and Bruce's reactions were anything to go by) homicidal tendencies and his problem of taking his pranks too far._

___"Around a year, why?"_

___A look of pain, guilt and understanding spread across his face as he let a soft 'oh'. I continued to stare, even more confused than before, what wasn't Sirius telling me? Then it all clicked._

___"Sirius, when was the last time you saw me?"_

___He stared at me sadly, his voice solemn._

___"It's been ten years for me Bambi."_

___Now I could only stare in shock, mouthing what Sirius had just said. However before the conversation could continue, four things happened at once.__  
__Bruce came through the door with a look of worry on his face. From the corner of my eye I watched Sirius expression darkened, muttering something about 'rude rich playboys'. Just as Bruce was about to say something, something or rather someone came crashing through the window. Then another one came through the roof and thankfully the last one came in through a door on the opposite side from Bruce._

___All of them dressed the same, and all looking like birds!_

___"Holy cow, they're everywhere!"__  
_.

.

.

Harry pulled away from Sirius before anyone else in the room noticed, he walked over to Bruce slightly, still giving the three… boys… cautious looks.

"Bruce, I thought I said wait outside."

"You did, but I was worried about you being with… him, and plus I was going to tell you that one of the Robins was on his way… or… three of them…"

During the conversation Bruce sent a glare at the Joker and a confused look from the boys who were still in their crouching possessions.

Before Harry or Bruce could say anymore the Joker began laughing manically causing everyone except harry to be on edge.

"Oh, if it isn't the boy blunders come to ruin the party, what, couldn't batsy make it? And then there's our resident playboy, who seems to have already set his sights on dear old harry here. Hahahahahaha. Oh sorry bird brains I'm not going to be sent off to Arkham anytime soon, you see I have important matters to attend to with my godson," to emphasize his point, he placed his hands on Harry's shoulders and grinned ferally at the other occupants in the room who all looked at Harry and the joker in shock. Spinning harry around he said to him, less manically now. "My dear Harry, I wish our meeting wasn't like this, I had other ideas… but alas… time is a bitch… I'll see you soon bambi."

The last part was said as a whisper before he ran and jumped out a window. Two of the boys ran after him, while the one by Bruce remained. Bruce stared at harry in confusion.

"Godson?"

"Yeah… he's… a little different then I remember… a little more…"

"Insane?" the remaining boy replied helpfully, as harry cast him a small and sad smile.

"Yeah… umm… I hope you don't mind me asking but… who are you? And why were the other two dressed similarly to you? And who's, for lack of a better word, is 'batsy'?"

"Ah well I'll answer those if you will agree to answer mine?"

"Agreed, I'll answer one of yours first, then you can answer one of mine."

"How do you know the Joker?"

"Well as I'm sure you heard, the Joker, as you call him, is my godfather, so you could say I've known him since I was born, however back before he… disappeared he was sane (more or less)… now one of my questions if you please."

Both Bruce and Robin noticed the slight hesitation when Harry said 'disappeared' but other than narrowing his eyes Robin never commented on it.

"Alright then my name is Robin, so are the other two. That's why we are dressed similarly, you see we are all brothers; however that's not by blood, and the other two both live elsewhere and are only here visiting. Now, when was the last time you saw the Joker?"

"… That's… rather a difficult question to answer…"

Robin narrowed his eyes at him. "I see… well then can you perhaps tell me what made the Joker… well the Joker?"

Sighing Harry looked over at Bruce, who he had momentarily forgotten to busy thinking of Robin's questions. He had a curious look on his face as well; sighing again he addressed the both of them.

"Before I answer shall we go and sit down," he said while gesturing to a couple of chairs against the wall just past Bruce, "And perhaps you would like the wait for your… brothers?"

"No need, we're already here." Everyone turned to look over at the two boys who had entered the building back through the window.

The same… Robin that had spoken before told the group, "The Joker disappeared into thin air, we sheared the grounds and the near streets but nothing, he's gone… now… are we questioning him?"

"Yes, and he was about to answer another question before you arrived, now shut up, sit down, and listen."

Harry cast an amused look at them, well the definitely acted like brothers. Taking a seat Bruce took the one next to him, separating the 'Robins' from him. Taking a deep breath Harry continued,

"To answer your question, I can only really guess at what made him the way he is, perhaps the time apart left him a little… bitter… you see he and his family didn't really part on the best of terms," he said thinking of how Bellatrix shot the stunner that sent Sirius falling into the veil "And well back when he was sane, he used be quite the prankster."

Harry smiled sadly with a faraway look in his eyes, as if remembering a better day. Shaking his head from those thoughts he looked at the four occupants in the room he were all staring at him with mixed emotions.

"So now your question, who's 'batsy'?"

The Robin that yet had to speak replied this time,

"'Batsy', is the Jokers nickname for Batman. Batman is our mentor, he took us in when no one else would, and helped train us to fight for the people of Gotham. He started making the streets of Gotham safer. You know, letting the good citizens of Gotham rest easier at night… and all the bad guys to cower in fear."

That last little part caused all three Robins to smirk at the thought of the thugs on the street cowering in fear. Harry looked on in amusement, if the first Robin hadn't mentioned that they were not related, he wouldn't have been able to tell, as the smirks seemed to be exactly the same. Looking over at Bruce he saw he was looking at the boys with a slightly miffed but amused expression. Feeling eyes on him, Bruce looked over at Harry who was watching him with curiosity and slight sadness and anxiousness, Bruce wondered if he was worried that Bruce wouldn't want to be friends because he associated with the Joker.

.

.

(Bruce POV)

Bruce sent a small smile Harry's way and was glad to see the relief in Harry's eyes, it made him want to smile wider and pull the smaller male close to keep him safe. Confusion about that last thought flooded his mind though he didn't let it show, _what was that last thought, pull him closer. I have only just met the man and now I want_- however before he could finish that thought, the Gotham police department finally decided to show up  
.

.

.

A/N: So… what do you think… I just want to remind you I'm really tired right now, I just felt bad not posting in a while, especially with all the people who have viewed, favoured and followed this story and all the reviews, it all means so much to me, thank you all for your continued support… please R&R!


	9. Chapter 9

A Sirius Joke

Chapter seven

Disclaimer: I still don't own batman or Harry potter and this will likely remain the same.

A/N: Sorry this took so long, there are a million reasons why, but I'm updating now… sorry it took so long, oh and as a warning this chapter hasn't been beta'd so sorry for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes.

.

Just minuets after the police arrived and after having a quick discussion with one of the officers, all three Robins took their leave, then the same officer who was speaking with the boys started walking over to Harry and Bruce.

Harry studied the man with interest, he had warm brown eyes and he wore glasses, his face was starting to show signs of age, he had a mustache that, like his short hair, was a light brown with a few grey hairs, his face, while hard and could be considered intimidating, also showed kindness, Harry had a feeling that a cop like him, no people like him were rare in Gotham.

The man stopped a few steps away from Harry with his hand held out, standing up Harry walked over and shook his hand.

"Hello, I'm Commissioner Gordon."

"Harry Potter. Tell me, Commissioner, what is going to happen now?"

Harry was rather curious to know what they were going to do, he had no doubt that Sirius had apparated away from here, how were the police supposed to catch him? And even if they did what were they going to do to him? Though Harry had a feeling that Sirius had been treating what ever it was that he has been doing as one big joke, this world was nothing more than a game to him. He hoped he could speak to him before anyone else got to him.

"Well, we are having a men search everywhere for the Joker tonight, and tomorrow we are having a search party for him in the Narrows, for now I wonder if you would be willing to come with me back to the station for some questioning, don't worry your not in trouble or anything, its just that the Joker targeted your for a pacific reason."

Harry nodded his head in understanding, requesting five more minuets, once the Commissioner agreed and told him to meet him by the police car he went back over to Bruce who was still sat down and watched the confrontation between the two.

"Bruce… do you… do you think I should tell them what I told you guys about Sir- I mean the Joker, about him being… my godfather?"

Harry looked around to make sure no one could over hear him before saying the last part.

Bruce thought for a moment before nodding his head.

"I think it would be best as it will explain why he came here, and perhaps explain to them any information about him as you can, as no one knows anything about him," Bruce looks at Harry in confusion as a thought crosses his mind. "When The Joker first arrived here he seemed to be really angry, it looked like his main goal was to come here and kill you, what changed?"

Harry stared at him for a while making Bruce think that he might not answer. Harry sighed and rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"He did look like he wanted to kill me didn't he? However I don't think it was _me_ he wanted to kill, I think he gave up hope of seeing me again a long time ago, and then hearing my name or seeing it somewhere would of stirred up emotions, however he may not of believed it to be me but rather someone else with the same name, and due to the emotional pain hearing or seeing my name must of caused his original purpose was to come here and take out his revenge, however that changed when he realised it really was me… do you understand what I mean?"

Bruce nodded his head thinking it over in his head, he wondered if having Harry here, they would finally be able to cure the Joker and make him a sane man again, he knew that he, or rather the Batman, will have to take him back to Arkham anyway, the man still committed crimes, and maybe this time he will stay there to help himself get better, at least for Harry's sake. Looking back up at Harry he spoke.

"I understand, I was wondering that now that you are here will The Joker be more… willing to get treatment, at least for your sake and become this… 'Sirius' again."

Bruce couldn't help but notice the irony of the name; he studied Harry, gauging his reaction.

Harry looked at Bruce for a second before sitting back down next to him, resting his head on his arms letting out a long sigh.

"I don't know Bruce… I honestly don't know…"

.

.

.

A/N: Again sorry this took so long, next chapter see's Harry down at the police station. Please R&R


	10. Chapter 10

**A Sirius Joke**

**Chapter eight**

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own batman or Harry potter and this will likely remain the same.

**A/N:** I thought I would get another chapter out, you know since the last one was short and it had been a while since I last updated, again this chapter isn't beta'd so sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes.

_Peoples thoughts_

.

Harry took in the rather dismal surroundings of the interrogation cell, the steel tables and chair that had hand cuffed linked to them, obviously to restrain prisoners, the roof and ceiling were already a dark shade of grey where as the walls, once a light grey, now a dark and dirty grey with smears of… other substances covering them making the once light grey a now grungy grey.

On one of the walls a mirror took up most of the length, Harry guessed (like in the movies) that the police and whoever else waited behind their, watching the interrogation that was/would be taking place.

.

Officer Jim Gordon sighed as he watched the young man through the one way mirror. He was trying to make a connection between this young man and The Joker, for all he knew this man could be an accomplish of The Joker, however he soon discarded that idea, this Harry Potter-Black, had barely entered adult hood, and had only recently moved from England (at least according to his records) and was a lord, he doubted that a lord such as him would get involved with the likes of the Joker, but there must be some reason The Joker was so interested in him, according to some of the guest that bore wittiness to the events, The Joker looked like he wanted to kill the boy, and he knew that if that was the case Harry would be dead, not even the Robins would of got their in time to stop him… so why was Harry still alive?

It was time to answer these questions.

.

Harry looked up from the table when the cell door creaked open, revealing Officer Gordon, he smiled and nodded at him polity, though his smile was a little strained, the officer gave him a small smile of understanding.

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting Mr. Black; we were just going over what your other guest had witnessed when the Joker arrived, and if Amelia had anything to say."

Harry's eyes widened when his assistants name was mentioned, he had totally forgotten about her, his mind clouded with thoughts of Sirius.

"How is she is? Is she alright? Do you know what happened to her?"

The officer gave him an amused smirk as he sat in the seat opposite him.

"You know it's normally the cops who ask the questions," he chuckled as Harry flushed in embarrassment, "However she is fine, a bit shaken up of course, but she's more worried about you, now I hope you wont mind me asking a few questions?"

"Of course."

"Do you happen to know why The Joker came after you tonight?"

"If I was to guess, I believe he originally wanted to kill me."

"I see, and why didn't he, don't get me wrong, it's great that your alive, but when The Joker wants someone dead, he normally gets his way… what are you to him, that made him stop?"

Harry sighed as he stared at Gordon with a tired expression.

"I'm his Godson."

The tension in the cell could be cut with a knife, even the people on the other side of the mirror went silent, staring at the young man in shock, Harry sighed again as he shifted in his seat.

"Maybe I should explain?"

Gordon could only nod, The Joker a Godfather? The idea just seemed so ridiculous, who would want to make an insane man like The Joker a Godfather? But then again, the man must have been sane once… _right?_

Harry began telling the officer what he told the three bird brothers earlier.

"And if you have any questions I will try to answer to the best of my ability, only if I can answer them that is."

Gordon took awhile to let everything he had just been told to sink before he nodded his head, he pulled out a notebook and pen from his trouser pocket, flipping to a clear page.

"OK, just so we can add all this to our record of him, as we have absolutely no information about him except that he goes by the name of Joker, and after every crime spree, he leaves his calling card at the scene of the crime, I'm going to ask you a few questions about him if that's alright with you?"

Harry nodded, preparing himself to answer the questions he knew were coming.

"What is The Jokers real and full name?"

"Sirius Orion Black"

Harry watched as the man quickly jotted this down, he knew he was going to ask about his age, however due to the time difference between the portal and here and how long Sirius was here for; he didn't know how he was going to answer that one.

"And can you tell me his date of birth?"

"Unfortunately no, I'm afraid after all these years I have forgotten."

Gordon nodded his head in understatement, Harry looked over at the notebook, wondering what the other man was writing, before he could see however the officer cleared his throat and asked him another question.

"Do you have any idea of what might have caused him to be the criminally insane man he is now?"

Harry stared at the man for a second before he answered._ That was rather blunt of him._

"There are many theory's I have that may have caused him to… become criminally insane as you say, all plausible, however all just theory's."

However Harry had a feeling he already knew what happened to Sirius, however he wouldn't really know till he could speak with him.

"Though," Harry continued before Officer Gordon could say anything else, "Time has away of changing things, changing people, sometimes for the better, other times for the worst, unfortunately Sirius has been through so much and has had so much pain in his life, and after all that time, he finally couldn't handle it anymore… everyone his a breaking point commissioner, its just the question of what you shall become, only time will tell.

You see people change, memories don't, he used to be funny in a good way, he was a *cop himself you know?" Harry watches as shock spreads across the other mans face and continues. "But after what has happened to him, then being alone for so many years; then waiting, for all that time, he was bound to snap, you have no idea how much he has been through, but don't worry its not permanent nothing ever is, he just needs help.. He needs me.

Life is like an hourglass, everything will eventually hit the bottom, and all you can do it wait it out, until someone comes along and turns it around, because nothing is the way it was and nothing will be the way it is now" at the commissioners confused look, he sighs and says, "… just no time changes everything."

.

.

.

A/N: Ok, what do you think, I used a really good time quote in their that an old friend told me once. Also I just have to say that the age difference between Bruce and Harry doesn't really matter to me for two reasons, 1) because this is just fiction it doesn't matter, and 2) When it comes to love,nothing else really matter… please R&R

*this was a reference to Sirius being an auror which is the wizard world equivalent of a cop


End file.
